


【光初代/初代光】从未忘记

by xuyuanshu



Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 14席 - Freeform, Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, M/M, 爱梅特赛尔克 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuanshu/pseuds/xuyuanshu
Summary: 私设冒险者=那个人=14席世界统合if
Relationships: 14席/爱梅特赛尔克
Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553734
Kudos: 6





	【光初代/初代光】从未忘记

爱梅特赛尔克在漫无目的的寻找着，其实不光爱梅特赛尔克，其他12位成员也在搜寻着那个人的踪迹。  
世界彻底统合后，海德林一派的成员被暂时监禁看管，作为他们中唯一一位隶属于十四人委员会的成员，冒险者自然也是如此。  
他如同其他人一样，接受了审判，安静的待在自己的居所里。  
在又一个世纪过去后，人们突发奇想的想效仿已经在历史的长河中彻底消失的曾经的新生命举行一场庆典，并决定在庆典结束后逐渐解除对海德林一派的监禁。  
在庆典当天，海德林派获得了一天自由行动的时间，爱梅特赛尔克亲自把冒险者带出囚笼。本来他想带着冒险者到处走走，但冒险者表示自己想独自散心。于是，爱梅特赛尔克就在他的居所等待冒险者散心归来。但直到第二天的朝阳升起，冒险者都没有回来。焦急的爱梅特赛尔克询问了几乎每一个人，然而却没有一个人曾在庆典当天见过冒险者的身影。  
然后，他几乎翻遍了整个星球，在一处深邃的海沟发现了冒险者的踪迹——一个强大的结界。强大到让爱梅特赛尔克震惊这是冒险者使用出来的，要知道那家伙从来不擅长这方面的东西。他尝试了很多种方法击破这个蓝色的光幕，但无论是寻找稳定结界的结节还是暴力强制破拆都没有成功，甚至前一种方法他根本找不到结节的位置。最终，在拉哈布雷亚挤出所有空闲时间连续试验了差不多大半年，由光所构筑的屏障终于化成碎裂的浅色光点消散在漆黑的海底。  
因为作为议长的拉哈布雷亚事务过于繁忙，刚解除结界就急忙赶回去处理事务，爱梅特赛尔克只身一人进入了被结界保护着的区域。  
那是一栋猴面雀外墙的住宅，即便在世界合并前从未踏入，爱梅特赛尔克也知道这是那个人在原初世界的家。庭院里是东方风格的装饰，在以太的作用下如火一般的红枫与盛开的樱花共存，树上平台上放着一盘没有动过的点心，平台旁则是冒着热气的温泉。  
不知道为什么，爱梅特赛尔克完全没有感受到他所熟悉的灵魂的气息。  
或许只是这里屏蔽了感知吧，他这样想着，强行压下不安推开房门。  
屋内只有管弦乐琴发出的如同清晨正在准备早餐的厨房的声音，说真的，在昏暗的灯光下听到这种声音相当渗人，和温馨居家的摆设完全不搭。爱梅特赛尔克无暇查看室内的摆设，径直走下楼梯，地下室似乎是冒险者在原初世界的卧室，但这里也并没有他说熟悉的身影。就在他以为冒险者并没有选择待在这座建筑中的时候，一旁的羽床上被被子覆盖的地方似乎有什么东西颤动了一下。  
爱梅特赛尔克走上前一把掀开被子，里面是一只棕色毛绒的动物，准确来说是一只棕色的熟睡着的熊崽，更具体的说法是有着和那个人的相同灵魂色彩的熊崽。但本来有着闪耀光辉的灵魂现在黯淡无光，仿佛一潭死水一般，像是随时都要熄灭的样子。  
他不知道他是怎么离开这漆黑的海底，回过神来的时候，他已经抱着没有任何清醒迹象的大概率蕴藏着十四席的灵魂的熊崽来到了被工作淹没的拉哈布雷亚面前。  
“确实是那家伙没错。”拉哈布雷亚抬起头扫了一眼在睡梦中咬着自己前爪的幼熊给出了结论。“我可以肯定他没有生命危险，但是什么时候清醒就不清楚了。”  
其他听到消息过来查看的同事们就着冒险者的状态进行了简短的讨论，里面的几位女性趁着检查的机会把熊崽从头到尾摸了个遍，以格约姆甚至把脸埋进了冒险者毛绒柔软的腹部，还揪了揪他身后的短尾巴。  
来自女性们的令男性成员们完全不敢阻止的一顿猛rua下，就当她们即将对幼熊的毛绒绒的某部位伸出魔爪的时候，熊崽睁开了湛蓝的眸子。湿漉漉又带着迷茫的眼神打量了一下四周围着他的人群，嗖的一下从缝隙中跳下躲到爱梅特赛尔克身后咬着他的袍角死不撒嘴，爪子也死死抱着爱梅特赛尔克的腿，过于锋利的爪子还扎的他有点疼。  
随着女性们试图把他拔下来，爪子还越扎越紧，爱梅特赛尔克很肯定某些红色液体已经随着这应该被剪掉的指甲的动作从皮肤下滴落。  
“你们..工作做完了吗？一个个这么闲。”爱梅特赛尔克几乎是咬牙切齿的说出口。  
“可是14比较重要。”以格约姆斩钉截铁的进行强词夺理，同时试图继续rua已经炸起绒毛不停往后缩的冒险者。  
“你才是最闲的那个吧，哈迪斯。”那布里亚勒斯拖着语调抱怨“专职看管他，讲道理他压根什么问题都不会出，丢家里就行了快回来工作。”  
就在爱梅特赛尔克准备和那布里亚勒斯进行关于为什么不能让冒险者一个人呆着的一万条理由的辩论的时候，拉哈布雷亚再次从文件堆里抬起头，扫视了一眼他的同事们，这一眼足够让两个已经剑拔弩张的家伙脑子冷静下来。  
“够了，要打出去打，还有，爱梅特赛尔克你把十四席拎回去，以及看好他。”  
“我有预感他这样子的破坏力绝对是惊人的。”  
就这样，爱梅特赛尔克把舒舒服服窝在他怀里打盹的熊崽抱回了家。可很快事实就证明拉哈布雷亚老爷子的预感完全没有出错。仅仅是他进厨房给冒险者准备新鲜的热牛奶这样短暂的时间里，冒险者就能把他的沙发给咬得内芯全部从皮质层中爆出，好在这些都能用魔法简单解决。修好沙发并在冒险者重新下嘴的前一刻把他捞起来放在装满温热牛奶的大碗前，看着冒险者被牛奶的香气吸引，先是小心翼翼的凑近鼻子嗅了嗅，然后试探性的舔了舔，接着整张熊脸都埋进了碗里，还有不少牛奶因为他过于粗犷的动作溅在地毯上打湿了一大片。  
喝干净牛奶的冒险者抬起头，毛绒绒的脸上已经全被奶沾湿。他不是很喜欢被弄湿的触感，对着爱梅特赛尔克嗷嗷叫唤着。后者非常自然的拿出毛巾把他湿漉漉的毛发擦干，然后  
在他发出心满意足的呼噜声时揉了一把他仍然带着奶香味的绒毛。  
当然，这是他少数可爱的时候。  
更多的时候完全是一个单纯的破坏王，甚至拉哈布雷亚在工作的场所和图书馆张贴了变成熊的14席禁止进入的告示。  
不过爱梅特赛尔克从来没对他发过火。这只小混蛋仿佛有心电感应一般，每次在爱梅特赛尔克处于发火的边缘的时候，用湿漉漉的可怜兮兮的蓝色大眼睛一脸无辜的看向他，每一次都成功让他熄火。不管是撕坏了文献还是尿床还是把所有东西咬的一塌糊涂，爱梅特赛尔克都原谅了他。  
仔细一想，其实就算终末之时他的不告而别，以及这漫长的等待岁月，爱梅特赛尔克也原谅了他。  
“我没生过你的气。”他轻轻的拨弄着砸吧砸吧嘴开始对着桌子上的水果下嘴的小熊蓬松的皮毛轻声说“你也别生气，快点回来陪我好吗？”  
热烈的恭喜抱着熊崽睡觉的爱梅特赛尔克先生在第二天早上起床的时候，收获了一位和他同床共枕裸着遛鸟的十四席。除了似乎忘了什么外，一切如常。  
然后作为翘班许久的补偿，整个议事会除了他俩全员放假一年。  
——————————————————————————————————————  
其实，他什么都没有忘记，只是选择把所有的东西堆在记忆深处。


End file.
